Darcy Edwards
Darcy Edwards (born 1990) is a Canadian high school student, who attends Degrassi Community School in Toronto. She was the leader of the Friendship Club- a group of students who are devout Christians. She has one sister, named Claire. She is portrayed by Shenae Grimes. Season 4 Introduction Darcy makes her first appearance as a ninth grader in "Anywhere I Lay My Head". Spinner refers to her as "the new girl", to which Darcy replies by saying she prefers being called "Darcy". One of her earlier appearances was in the episode "Islands in the Stream," which involved a competition between Toby and Rick as to who could get the most kisses. When Rick was unable to land any kisses (due to his extreme unpopularity among students), Toby paid her $5 to kiss Rick on the cheek, which left him very satisfied despite losing the contest. At the time, Darcy did not know the whole story behind Rick. Teaming up against Paige During the Manny and Paige fight in Spirit Squad, Darcy helped plan – and took part in – Manny's revenge on Paige. After Paige made Manny the school mascot, Darcy and Chante threw Paige up in the air on a routine, but didn't catch her on purpose, causing her to break her leg. Season 5 Helping Spinner Darcy was raised as a born-again Christian. After seeing Spinner being alienated by all his friends, Darcy was there to help. She first invited Spinner to the Friendship Club, and later befriended him. After so long of being involved with Spinner, she began dating him. Darcy also constantly encouraged Spinner not to give up on his broken friendship with Jimmy, in spite of his constant hostility toward him. She was proven right in Part 2 of "High Fidelity" when Jimmy finally forgave Spinner. On and off with Spinner Darcy made Spinner promise to abstain with her until marriage, but Darcy later discovered by Manny that Spinner lied to her, and wasn't a virgin. After a catfight with Manny, Darcy broke up with Spinner. Spinner later came and renewed his virginity to show Darcy how much he loved her and how much she meant to him. Despite this, Darcy later found out that Spinner had other sexual partners other than Manny. After an argument, he ended it with her because he thought that he will never be "clean" enough for her. After being without Spinner, she realized that she was being over critical of him and took him back again. Darcy snuck behind Spinner's back and reads his text messages on his cell phone and finds out that Spinner had slept with Paige after they reconciled. Angry and hurt, she broke up with Spinner again. Season 6 Back with Spinner Over the summer at Bible Camp Darcy, did some more thinking, and she forgave Spinner again and took him back once she started Grade 11. Online admirer Darcy begins her own blog to talk to other people online. Then, after being approached by Peter Stone, she realizes she is getting more attention than she expected from her blog page. She then begins to post more provocative pictures in return for money, which she claims is for Spirit Squad. Meanwhile, Derek and Danny hacked into Darcy's account and threatened to blackmail Darcy with the pictures. Darcy begins to communicate with an online man named "Adams", whom Peter introduced her to. Darcy shows Spinner the pictures, thinking he'll enjoy them. But when Spinner realizes they are posted online, he gets upset and dumps Darcy. Soon after this, Adams finds out where Darcy goes to school and travels to Degrassi to locate her. When he couldn't find her, Ms. Hatzilakos confronts Adams and questions him as to why he's at Degrassi. He leaves the school grounds, waits until he sees her and follows her home. After a confrontation between Darcy and Adams, Darcy's little sister calls the police and he is arrested. Relationship with Peter In "Free Fallin', Pt. 1", Peter tries to apologize to Darcy about the online photo situation, but she has a hard time forgiving him. When Peter proves to Darcy that he can be a good guy, Darcy begins to fall for his charm until he lies again about his driver's license – which was actually suspended – and she throws a pie in his face. In "Free Fallin', Pt. 2", Darcy realizes that Peter is actually trying his best to please her and the two reconcile. Season 7 Rape Darcy, Manny, and Peter go on a ski vacation. After snowboarding, the trio go to a party. Peter and Darcy begin to make out, and eventually end up in a bedroom. However, when Peter attempts to push Darcy to the next level, she feels he's going to fast and stops him, reminding him of her abstinence promise. An exasperated and inebriated Peter than shows his frustration to this, saying that while Darcy has vowed to abstinence, he hasn't. The two separate at the party, and Darcy begins to drink. Before entering the bathroom at a point during the night, Darcy places her drink down unsupervised. Unbeknownst to Darcy, a stranger had placed roofies into her drink. Later that night, a drugged Darcy and a drunk Peter attempt to reconcile on the couch before Peter leaves to throw up and Darcy passes out. An unknown person is then seen waking Darcy up and leading her to a bedroom where she is then raped. The next morning, Darcy finds herself in bed beside Peter. Immediately they believe that they had sex, although Peter doesn't think he did and Darcy can't be certain that it was him who had sex with her the previous night. Darcy makes Peter promise not to tell anyone about their encounter, but a confused Peter later goes to Danny and Derek for advice. It is later revealed that Danny and Darek didn't keep the news a secret, and soon much of Degrassi knows about the couple having sex, including Kim, a member of the Friendship Club, who makes Darcy surrender her abstinence ring. Peter attempts to talk to Darcy, explaining that he doesn't remember having sex with her, and after learning that a rampant roofie-user was at the snowboarding party they had been at, he suggests that maybe she was raped. Darcy refused to accept this idea and tells Peter to stop talking to her. Darcy breaks down After going to a doctor who informs her that she has chlamydia, Darcy confesses to Manny that although she doesn't remember having sex with Peter, she admits to having sex with someone, although she's not sure who. Manny does her best to comfort her friend in her time of need. However the next day during Spirit Squad practice, Manny notices Darcy's absence and goes off to find her. She finds Darcy under a running shower, fully clothed, where she slit her wrist in an attempt at suicide. Darcy is then rushed to the hospital, where Manny, Peter, and Darcy's family sit by her side. Manny is questioned by Darcy's mother as to the supposed cause of Darcy's actions, but knowing that rape victims need to heal on their own and tell loved ones when they are ready, Manny denies knowing anything. When Darcy eventually returns to school, Peter retrieves Darcy's abstinence ring from Kim, saying that her loss of virginity "doesn't count." As well, she is told to receive counseling three times a week by Ms. Sauve, although she doesn't talk much about the incident. Ms. Sauve eventually cuts the amount of time she meets with Darcy to once a week. Later on, during a test in class, Derek, Danny and Darcy all receive punishments from Mr. Simpson for talking during class. As well, Mr. Simpson lets Ms. Sauve know of Darcy's behaviour, who then increases the amount of visits she's to make with her in counseling. During detention and out of frustration with her lack of freedom and free time since her attempted suicide, Darcy breaks down and tells Mr. Simpson that she was raped. Mr Simpson later tells Darcy that he's there if she needs to talk to someone. Later she and Spinner start reconnect over their problems while Spin gets high,but it is clear that Darcy is far from how she used to be as her talks now consist of how horrible the world is. Darcy goes psycho When Johnny DiMarco teases Darcy about her abstinence, Darcy goes to great lengths in order to hide the secret about her rape. She and Peter go to their secret spot, the roof, where Darcy drops her ring. She tries to have sex with Peter, but she gets turned down. The two break up, and Darcy begins to hang around Mr. Simpson. When Darcy's behaviour goes crazy, Mr. Simpson invites her mother and Ms. Hatzilakos to his classroom. Darcy wants to hide the secret about her rape, so she lies to them and says that he brushes and touches her legs. Mr. Simpson gets suspended from the school, and the rumor is spread by Darcy. Manny learns about the rumor from Emma, so she decides to find her. She finds her kissing Johnny DiMarco on the roof, and convinces Darcy to stop. Darcy goes over to Mr. Simpson's house to apologize, and tells him she told everyone everything, but didn't tell her about her rape. Mr. Simpson decides not to fully forgive Darcy because she is scared and caused a lot of damage. He reassures Darcy he doesn't hate her. Brat Camp and First Steps to recovery Over Spring Break holiday, her parents make her attend a group for troubled teens at Degrassi. At the get go Darcy is on edge like she is with the counsler, because her life is still spiraling out of control. Peter admitts that he came to the program just because he saw her name on the list, and the two have sex, with Darcy thinking it would help erase memories. Later she is talking to Peter and she says that she feels like she only makes things worse for people. She also has trouble with a blindfolded trust excersize, where she has to spend the night out in the wild alone. When she wakes up, she thanks God, and joining the circle and says to an empty chair, to be her rapist "You stole everything that was important to me. You raped me, and I never even saw your face. Now, I feel dirty, and I try and try to erase the memories but I can't." Then she has to trust her group by walking high in the tree tops, showing that by getting out the feeling she had from her rape, her life is finaly starting to get back in check. Season 8 Aftermath Although Shanae Grimes agreed to be guest stars on the new season of Degrassi, and it is shown that her sister is starting high school at Degrassi High. It is also shown that Darcy was very popular and a big part of the school. Relationships *Gavin 'Spinner' Mason **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Foolin'" (504) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 1" (518) ****Reason: Darcy couldn't accept Spinner's past. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ****Reason: Spinner slept with Paige and Darcy found out. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Here Comes Your Man, Part 1" (601) ***Broke Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 2" (606) ****Reason: Darcy takes risqué photos of herself and posts them online, which Spinner disagrees with. *Peter Stone **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Free Fallin', Part 2" (615) ***Broke Up: "Live to Tell" (712) ****Reason: Darcy had changed too much for Peter to handle.Also,Peter realizes he doesn't know Darcy anymore, and finds her to be hopeless **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Bust a Move, Part 1" (713) Edwards, Darcy